The Eyes Have It
by cgaussie01
Summary: Megamind stops by to visit Roxanne late one night and discovers something he did not know before.


The loft was rarely a scene of such color and green shubbery, but that was the way Roxanne rolled around Christmas time. Growing up, her house had always been decorated, the halls decked with bows of holly, glowing Santa Claus and reindeers peppered their roofs and snowmen of all shapes and sizes were born, and sadly melted, on their front lawn. It just wasn't the holidays without some kind of colorful, if not tacky and flashy, ornament on display.

It was being especially tacky and colorful for it was after sun down, and while the city lights twinkled through her large glass doors, her own loft seemed to be answering the lights with their own blinking bodies. She was curled up on the sofa reading a magazine to herself with a mug of hot chocolate sitting alone on her coffee table. It was mostly gone, since she had added her favourite marshmellows to it.

Just as she was about to remove the reading glasses from her face the door was suddenly unceremoniously opened.

In strolled Megamind. Despite the ground outside having up to knee depth of snow, the ex-arch villain had nary a drop of snow on him. As usual he was in his leather, the boots, gloves, spikes... but at least this time of year he was wearing a hat and scarf. No doubt knitted by Minion since the scarf had an ever running 'M' through it and the hat actually fitted his head; a fete no ordinary hat could normally pull off that was made for tiny human brains. The pom pom on top looked especially adorable, though, thus ruining his tough guy look with leather.

"Roxanne!" he called out, shutting the door behind him. "Roxanne where-" the blue alien froze in his tracks, green eyes locked on the brunette who had turned on the couch to look over her shoulder at him. He stared, transfixed, before suddenly rushing over and grabbed at the back of the couch, eyes wide with wonder like a little kid on Christmas Day spotting an especially large present with their name on it. "What is _that_?" he asked.

"what's what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow nervously.

"Those! On your face! Are those... are those glasses?"

"Oh!" Roxanne grabbed the red rimmed glasses and quikly tugged them off her face. "Um. Yes." she replied, doing her best at appearing not nervous at all. It wasn't working very well.

"You wear glasses?" Megamind asked, eyes still wide with an almost child-like wonder to them.

"Well. Ah... well um." it was rare for Roxanne to be caught off guard like this, and she certainly didn't like it, being tongue tied. Why didn't he call ahead of time to tell her he was coming over? Then again, this was Megamind. Had he ever called? "Yeah. Yeah, I do." she brushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Well I've never seen you wear them before. How blind are you without them, how many fingers am I holding?" he held up his hand, displaying three fingers clad in leather gloves.

Roxanne chuckled, and purposely squinted her eyes at his fingers as if she were an old blind woman. "Two?" she asked, teasingly.

"My God you're blind as a bat!" Megamind gasped, but then smiled as he leaned more onto the couch. "But if you wear them why don't you wear them all the time like most people?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip before slowly pushing her glasses back on. True she could see well enough without them, seeing things were just much easlier and clearer with them on. Plus this way she didn't get headaches, someting she didn't enjoy having at any point of her day. "Because I wear contacts." she explained, getting to her feet but quickly bent over to grab her cooling mug of hot chocolate.

"Contacts?" Megamind asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy who had been told to open a fridge door instead of sit.

Roxanne paused, and gave him a glance. Didn't he know about contacts? Thinking about it quickly, this was a man (alien) who had been brought up in Prison. Surely no rough, tough prisoner would be wearing contacts in jail. No doubt they would be beaten senseless for being a prissy for wearing them, so therefore would probably turn to contacts in secret so not to be beaten. Then again they would probably beat up a guy without glasses, too. Out of him and Minion, it was the fish who was oddly more socialized with people in general then Megamind. The fish probably knew what they were, yet had never passed on the knowledge to his boss.

So, no. He obviously didn't know what contacts were.

"Uh. All right. Contacts, you see..." she began as she walked around him to head to the kitchen part of her loft, "they're a lens that people place on the cornea of the eye-"

"On your eyes? Actual contact?" Megamind asked as he followed after her, eagre to learn more about the wonders of contacts despite it sounding kind of gross.

"Yes. Now don't interupt." Roxanne smiled.

"Sorry."

She approached the sink and turned on the tap, and began cleaning out the mug. "So as I was saying, they work in exactly the same way as glasses work. They fix the sight problem which the eyes might suffer from, be it long vision, short vision, you know. That sort of thing." Roxanne watched as Megamined folded his arms and leaned against the counter, nodding his head now and then. The good thing about Megamind, was he was a quick learner, and he actually listened to what she had to say about things. Sure he usually asked insane questions but he got through to the end point pretty quickly.

"So what do you suffer from?" Megamind asked, curious as to the quality of her vision.

"I suffer long vision." she admitted, hating every word uttered from he mouth. "That means I can't read without my lenses."

"Yet you can read things from afar unassisted, yes?" he asked, narrowing an eye in obvious thought.

"Bingo." Roxanne replied.

"U-huh..." Megamind fell into silence for a moment, wondering why it was that 'long vision' meant you couldn't read without glasses, which meant 'short vision' meant you couldn't read things far away. Then the answer hit him and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner and felt better for not having asked the question of the woman. "So why..."

"Don't I wear them?" she finished the question.

"Hm." he nodded once.

Turning off the sink and moving the mug to her rack Roxanne turned to look at him in quiet regard for a moment before explaining. "In grade school I was bullied pretty bad for wearing them. Plus when I got into the field of journalism and reporting I was told a face with glasses wouldn't get anywhere so... yeah. I got contacts." she shrugged and looked back at her boyfriend, who was rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner.

"So... you're basically telling me you changed the way you appear in order to meet other peoples standards of how you should look?" Megamind asked after a short pause, taking the time to actually think about what he was going to say to her. That alone was a sign of just how much he had matured while in the presence of Roxanne. The old Megamind would have laughed at her weakness for changing her appearance, he would have held it over her for being so weak to do such a thing.

Now a days however, he knew better.

She felt her cheeks flush and she shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to appear uncaring, but she knew he could read her. "Maybe I did."

"You shouldn't have." he said softly, gently, as he moved closer to her and reached up and touched her cheek, trailing his finger so it tapped on her beauty spot. "You look... _sexy_." he whispered the word; it was a new one to his vocabulary that he had not particularly used much in his life before. Evil villains didn't find things sexy, least of all glasses on a woman's face.

"Oh really, sexy?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, unable to help the small smile on her face.

"Yes!" Megamind insisted as he drew closer still. "I've never seen the draw some men have with women wearing glasses but now I see the appeal. You look amazing in them. They suit your face, and I say you should wear them! Who cares what your producers or boss say! Do you think I care about what people say about me? No, I don't! You should follow my lead, wear your glasses with pride, and report your heart out while wearing them." he clenched a fist dramatically,

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Roxanne said before pulling away, needing to put her mug back into it's proper place.

"Oh am I?" he asked as he followed after her, obviously unwilling to let go of the topic. "You would be projecting a positive image just like me!" Megamind insisted.

"Oh?" she turned her head to look at him once putting the mug in it's top shelf, and shut the cupboard door on it.

"Well, from what I read from a columist I am projecting the image that you shouldn't judge people by their covers. That I became evil because I was judged at it, while I quite clearly had good in my heart. Quite a touching comment on me and society's view on people I should borrow you it sometime but you could show the image to other people, especially young girls, that glasses are not a handicap."

Roxanne went silent for a moment, surprised that he was being this passionate about something that didn't affect him and also alarmed that he was making actual sense, and pulling her into his enthusiasm. It was just like at the museum all over again, how they inspired each other so easily as if it was the most simple thing in the world to do.

"Yeah, that they shouldn't let differences about their appearances mean they should change to meet other peoples standards...!" she said, punching her right palm with her left fist.

"Exactly!" Megamind said, "Set an example! Wear the glasses, be smart, sassy and sexy like you have a right to be! Just like me." he added smugly and preened at his eyebrows for a moment.

"You're exactly right, why didn't I ever think of this before now...?" Roxanne asked, a little bit ashamed that she allowed herself to bend the way she had just because cruel children had poked fun at her, and her boss saying things about glasses being unaffective on TV screens and pointing out no top reporter wore glasses at all.

"Because it was my job to make you think of it." Megamind said with a proud smile, before moving over to her and threw his arms around her before pressing a kiss to her jaw.

She laughed softly as her arms found themselves around his shoulders, before tilting her head slightly. "So wait, did you actually have a reason for coming over here tonight?" she asked, since it was a decent question.

Megamind gave her a long gaze before smiling in that certain, special way, and closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Roxanne understood completely, and didn't put up any fuss when he guided her from the room and insisted she kept the glasses on for the remainder of the night.


End file.
